Revolutionized Gangsters
by McLoving Grey's
Summary: Tristan is a cocky 21 year old, who has learned to never trust anyone. Ever. One day he 'bumps' into someone who might just change his point of view. And we all know who that someone is. Bad boys forever. TRORY.
1. Chapter 1

Tristan got on his bike that was standing in the garage of his apartment. He has gotten used to living alone by now. He couldn't really call the place where he came from home, since it was never that.

There was no warmth in the place and there was never anyone around, except all the housemaids and butlers, who just stayed there because they got paid for it.

No one ever wanted to have anything to do with him. His parents were never at home and when they were, they told him to learn more, get better grades, because he had to take over the firm that they owned.

But Tristan never wanted to become a lawyer like his father. He wanted to have nothing to do with anything that concerned his family at all. Why couldn't they just let him be?

He couldn't think about it any longer. It was all over now. The whole shit happened a long time ago.

He swung his leg over his bike and turned on the engine. This was the feeling he always wanted to feel. He wanted to be free and at last he got just what he wanted all along.

He turned the handle on his bike and zoomed off. He was heading towards the city to get some stuff that he had ordered a while ago and only now remembered that he had to get.

Tristan didn't care much about the speed limit. He knew exactly that no one would dare to question him, since he was well known around town.

After he left the house he used to call home, he called together his buddies and they revolutionized the term "Gangster."

It was not like they killed people or anything, but they did what they had to in order to get their job done and built a whole emporium that held exactly what Tristan wanted.

He was not the sort of person who joked around, he took everything seriously and never let anyone tell him what to do. He was his own man. Nevertheless, he wouldn't have gotten as far without the help of his friends.

Finn, Logan, Jess and him were like a unit, a bond that couldn't be broken apart.

Finn came from Australia, Logan from America and Jess was half Italian, but has lived in New York City his whole life.

Finn and Tristan have been buddies since they first met in school. Logan came a year after that and they all met Jess two years later, when they were sent to a private school for difficult teenagers.

What their parents didn't know though was that they loved the time that they had to spend there. There was nothing they didn't do to not enjoy themselves.

They played pranks on their teachers and even made some of them quit their jobs because of them. There, they had the most fun time ever.

But now there was no more joking around. Everything had to be well planned, to go down well. They couldn't afford to let anything happen that could jeopardize their business. They worked far too hard to get the respect of the people, to now let everything crash at their feet.

Tristan knew what he was doing. He was the alpha in the whole business and there was no one that would dare to throw him off his throne. He was well aware of the things that happened around him. He was always informed about everything and anyone that might cause him and his friend's trouble.

Sometimes it was hard not to show any emotion, when he was worried or even afraid. He got used to hiding his emotions in front of people and even his friends. He actually thought that he saw worry in their eyes when he got worked up on things that weren't going as planned, but he just shrugged that off and got on with his life.

There was a reason why he never wanted to be like his father. His old man was a cold, mean bastard that cared about no one. But Tristan wasn't like that. He refused to become like that. He saw how his family had to suffer under his fathers rule and swore to himself that he would never be like him.

In his business he was the leader, yes, but that didn't mean, that he behaved like his father. He wasn't a tyrant that didn't let anyone ever say something to him. He knew that his business couldn't survive like that. Tristan was someone who took every opinion seriously and thought about everything very well, before he then decided what would happen next.

And now he was one of the most feared and respected "gangsters" that ever lived. Men wanted to be like him and women desired him, but he didn't care. He knew he got what he wanted and was proud to say that it was all him and his friends that managed to build an empire as efficient as he had dreamed of.

When he was at the right street, he got off his bike and walked into the shop. As he walked in, everybody looked up surprised to see him, but he just shrugged it off and held his lips firm. He walked right up to the counter and rung that bell that was placed there. The cashier came walking out from the back and was just as surprised as the rest of them.

"I ordered a package on the name Dugrey last week and I'm here to pick it up." Tristan said in a bored voice.

"Of course Mr.Dugrey. I will be right back. I will just quickly fetch it and you can be on your way again." The cashier said a little afraid and turned around to go back where he came from to get the package.

Tristan was amused at the face the cashier made. He knew exactly what an effect he had on people. His lips turned to a smirk and he was glad that the guy knew that he didn't like to be bothered with anything for too long. Clever man.

When the cashier came back, Tristan reached for the package, threw some bills on the counter, said a short goodbye and walked right back out towards his bike.

He secured the package on the back, but before he could get on and zoom off, he felt someone bump into him.

He turned just in time to catch a young woman by the arm, before she hit the ground. What the heck is going on he thought and looked down into the face of a young woman that just ran into him.

**A.N.:**** Okay, so… what do you guys think about it? Good, bad? Please let me know and press the little button in the left corner to write me a review.**

**I already wrote the second chapter. That's were Rory and Tristan get to actually talk to each other. I know I left off at a strange place, but if you guys like the story, then I will update soon. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- And I'm back! I totally love you guys for the reviews. Are you kidding me!?! I thought I would get none, but you just blew me away. Some people mentioned that the story sounded similar to Jmarit's, but I can definitely say that I am going a different way. So please give it a chance.**

Rory was just as shocked as he was. Why wasn't he watching where he was going? Can't someone even read a book in peace?

She looked up to see the man give her a strange look and as she straightened up from her near fall experience, he let her arm go and took a step back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Rory said while brushing her skirt back into place.

Who the hell does she think she is Tristan thought? Did she just tell _me_ to watch out?

"Yeah", came the snappy remark from Tristan. "How about I tell you to watch out where you're going. You were the one who bumped into me, not the other way around."

"Well, I don't see it that way." Rory shot right back.

"I would have wondered if you saw anything at all, when you got your nose stuck in the book." He said a little amused.

"Hey, I can see perfectly well while reading. I am a woman. I can do two things at once. It's called multi-tasking."

"Right" came the sarcastic remark. "Well, maybe you should not try that ever again, seeing as though you obviously can't do it."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. That guy was definitely getting on her nerves and she didn't even have enough coffee today. This meant war.

"Okay, fine. You win, but only because I haven't had enough coffee today and because I can't talk to a moron like you." She said angrily.

Did he just hear her correctly? Did she just call him a moron? He must have misheard.

"I think I just heard you wrong. Did you just call me a moron?" he asked a sharp glint in his eyes.

"Yes. You heard me perfectly right. Although you look like a cocky, homeless moron, judging by your clothes." Rory replied easily.

Tristan glared at her and gave her a snort.

She has absolutely no idea at all who the hell I am. And why does she think I'm homeless?

Tristan was wearing baggy trousers that were ripped at the knees and a black T-shirt that looked a little wrinkled, but otherwise perfectly fine.

It wasn't his fault that all his clothes mysteriously slipped under his bed and stayed under there until he found them.

"Apologize." He said firmly.

Rory looked at him with a stunned expression.

"No. You apologize. You were the one who bumped into me." Rory replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You have absolutely no idea who the hell I am, do you?" he asked.

"No. Why should I know who you are? I don't work in a lunatic asylum, so I am sorry to not recognize you your highness." Rory said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Okay, this was enough. Who the hell did she think she is?

Suddenly he heard a bike speeding down the road right towards him. He turned his head in the direction and recognized the bike straight away. Finn, he thought. This should be fun.

Finn got to where Tristan was standing in a second, since he drives even faster than him and even plows down the pedestrians if they don't cross the zebra crossing fast enough.

He took his helmet off and looked at Tristan with an amused look, like he always does and then followed Tristan's glare to a young woman in a fancy outfit.

"Hey Tristan. What's going on here?" Finn asked with a confused look.

"Oh nothing much. Just standing here, waiting for her," pointing towards Rory who had a guarded look on her face "to apologize to me, after calling me a cocky, homeless moron and thinking that I lived in a lunatic asylum."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Tristan just say that she called him a whacko? And why would she think he is homeless. Yes, his clothes were a little torn and wrinkled, but that only tells one that he leaves his clothes under the bed and forgets about them. He did that all the time and no one has ever said anything to him about it. Hey, wait a second, just wait a second.

"What would that mean about me? My stuff looks even worse." Finn thought aloud.

"That means that you and the guy standing next to you live in the same room in the asylum and fight for clothes every morning." Rory replied with an amused grin.

"Well, well, well", Finn started "you must have absolutely no idea who the hell you are talking to, love." he said, while pointing towards Tristan.

Not this again she thought. Why did she have to bump into two total idiots? And did the one that just arrived call her 'love'?

"Look", she said "I already told the one guy who bumped into _me_ - not the other way around - that I have no clue _who_ he is. Can't you two bother someone else and leave me alone?"

"I will leave you alone once you apologized to me." Tristan replied firmly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Not this again. Okay, fine. I apologize for bumping into you. Okay? Are you satisfied now?" Rory said not very apologetically.

Tristan smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets. She's a feisty one, isn't she?

Why the hell is the guy smirking? Does he feel superior now or something?

"Not really." He said with the smirk still plastered on his face. "But I can't take anymore of my precious time to deal with you. Maybe some other time."

Rory felt furious. Another one of those self-righteous bastards who think they own everything.

Tristan turned around and whispered something to Finn that she couldn't make out. She felt a little uncomfortable, so she walked past them and to the next cab.

She opened the door, but before she could get in, she felt a tug on her arm and turned around to glare at whoever it was.

To her surprise it was the guy she had just argued with the whole time.

"What do you still want?" Rory asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know who I am since you don't know." Tristan replied. "My name is Tristan Dugrey. Better not forget the name for our next encounter." He smirked.

"For your sake I hope not." Rory replied.

Then he turned around and walked back to his bike, hopped on and zoomed off.

"Hope to see you soon, love" Finn said and winked, then got on his bike and raced after Tristan.

Man was that weird, but somehow, that name rings a bell. I just can't think of it right now. Never mind, Rory thought.

She got into the cab and told the driver to take her to Stars Hollow. Her mum might just know who the guy is. Or did maybe Jess mention the name once? Well, better find out.

**A/N - Okay, so this was chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I definitely had fun writing it. :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far -**lilwimmert89, LHTDfan, LeytonTilEnd, surfprincess982, ago spero, Curley-Q, stefi690, JessicaJ, eternalgorithm, DawnedCharm, Mamashirl, mrmp, Kylemaca, Molinhas, SmilesAreAllINeed, melako17- **you really made my day.**

**Please drop me a review so I can see what you like and what you don't. And if you have any wishes or ideas that could fit into the story, then just let me know and I will see what I can do about it.**

**Thanks and bye. **

**McLoving Grey's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Actually this was going to be 2 chapters, but since I got so many reviews from you guys and you seem to enjoy the story, I thought what the hell, just give it to them. So I did. Enjoy. :)**

It was a Saturday morning and Rory woke up in her bed at her mom's house. She still lived in Stars Hollow since she hadn't had the urge to live somewhere else yet. Rory was 20 years old and worked at a newspaper, like she had always wanted. She loved her job. Everything was working really well. She got along with everybody and there were a lot of efficient staff members that she learned from.

This morning she would tell her mum about her encounter with Tristan Dugrey and ask her if she knew who he was. The name sounded familiar, but she still couldn't figure out who he was. And if Lorelai didn't know she would just ask Jess.

She would have already asked her mum yesterday, but she was out on a date with Luke and came home pretty late. Luke stayed at the diner since he had an early delivery and because he was such a considerate person, told Lorelai to stay at her place, since he didn't want to accidentally wake her up at 5 in the morning. He knew how she would get without coffee in her system at an early hour.

After Jess left Stars Hollow and went after his dad to live with him in California for a while, he came back and Rory and him slowly became friends again. Jess was only in Stars Hollow nowadays on the weekends. He had a full time job, but he always made some time to go to Luke's and help him out in the diner. Luke was grateful for that since Lane and Zack had to take care of the twins, so Lane didn't have much time to even relax on the weekends.

Rory got up from her bed, put her feet on the cold floor and let out a soft moan of discomfort. She stretched and quickly pulled on a pair of socks and a jumper over her head before walking out into the kitchen. Her mom was already sitting at the table with a coffee in her hand, but still looking a little drowsy from last night. Lorelai could look even worse and then Rory would compare her to a junkie who hadn't had his daily dose yet.

"Morning mum." Rory said with a yawn and tapped towards her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin' hun." Lorelai replied sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Rory walked towards the coffee machine, poured herself a cup of black, steaming hot coffee and walked back over to where Lorelai was sitting and got on a chair across from her. She took a long sip and looked at her.

"So, how was your date with Luke?" Rory asked.

"Oh, it was good. We went to watch a movie and then ate at a fancy restaurant. It was really nice. I even got him to throw popcorn at the people in front of us." Lorelai answered excitedly.

"Sounds like fun. I can't believe you got Luke to actually do that. Normally he would just ignore your whining about it." Rory said amazed at her mums ability to get whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, well. I promised him something that he just couldn't turn down, even if he wanted to." Lorelai said with a grin.

"Yuck mum. Gross. Please spare me the details. I don't think I am old enough to hear this. Ever." Rory said disgusted.

"Hey! This is a very natural thing that everyone will experience some day. Well, maybe not everybody, but nearly. Although I think it's pretty impossible for anyone not to have sex. Except Frankenstein. I don't think he had any kids." Lorelai said thoughtfully.

"Frankenstein was an experiment, mum and I don't think that he even existed. He was a fictional monster. They made up stories about him to scare little children." Rory said.

"Everybody should feel the love." Lorelai replied with a dreamy look.

"Okay, can we drop this now please?"

"It's dropped."

"Good. So mum, I gotta ask you a question."

"Oh, I knew it. Now you're gonna ask me where babies come from, but I gotta say hun, it's too early in the morning to discuss that with you." Lorelai said with a grin.

"Very funny mum." Rory said while rolling her eyes.

"I know. I am a very funny woman." Lorelai replied looking into her nearly empty coffee cup.

"Okay, focus." Rory said strictly.

"Alright, I am focused." She said and looked like she was a student listening intently to her teacher, but actually visioning throwing something at her.

"Yesterday," Rory began "I bumped into someone, no, actually someone bumped into me, oh never mind, just forget that."

"Consider it forgotten." Lorelai said with a confused look.

"Well, and I don't know we had this strange conversation and he kept asking me how I cannot know him."

"Are you sure that you were having the strange conversation with a male?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course, and why does it matter?" Rory asked a little annoyed by the question.

"Oh, no reason. _However_ if the person was female, then it might have been a clone of my mother, 'cause I have strange conversations with her all the time." Lorelai answered with a grin.

Rory rolled her eyes took another sip of her coffee and carried on.

"The person was a guy and he said his name was Tristan Dugrey. Now the name does kind of ring a bell, but I still haven't figured it out." Rory said with a frown.

"Tristan Dugrey, huh? No, doesn't tell me anything. Maybe you should go ask Jess. He is the business man that knows everything and everyone. If someone knows, it might be him." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I thought about asking him. Just wanted to see if maybe you knew, but never mind. I will go and ask him right now. Thanks mum." Rory said while getting up from her stool and placing the coffee cup in the washbasin.

"You're welcome, hun." She said after taking a sip of her life elixir – coffee.

She turned around, gave her mum a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door towards Luke's.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

"Morning Luke." Rory said while walking towards him.

"Morning Rory. Where did you leave your mother?" Luke asked looking behind her to see if Lorelai was maybe hiding or playing a trick on him.

"Oh, she will come by later."

"Alright, so what can I get you?" he asked.

"I don't want anything, thanks. Do you happen to know where Jess is? Has he come down already?"

"He is here, but he is upstairs. Doing his hair or something like that." Luke replied with a frown.

"Good old Jess. Still trying his best to look nice for the ladies." Rory said with a grin.

She walked up the stairs, knocked on the door and when she heard a 'come in' she opened the door and walked in heading straight over to Jess, who was in the bathroom fixing his hair. His hands were tangled in the black mess trying to tug it and pull it, smooth it and yank it into the right direction.

"Hey Jess. Long time no see." Rory said amused, looking at his desperate expression. "If you need an advice," she said pointing to his untameable hair "I would buy it a collar and a leash and got to dog school with it." She said with a smirk.

"Very funny Ror. Whatcha doing' here?" Jess asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I met this guy yesterday and he was totally astounded that I didn't know who he was, so I thought I might ask you, to see if maybe you knew who he is."

"Okay, but why do you think I know who he is?" Jess asked turning away from the mirror and looking at her with a curious expression.

"Because you work in the city and know a lot of people because of your job. So, his name is Tristan Dugrey. Ring a bell?" she asked.

Jess gave her a strange look.

"What?" Rory asked. "You don't know him?"

"I do." Jess replied.

"And, who is he?" she asked excited.

"He is the boss of the firm where I work and also one of my best friends. Don't you remember me mentioning his name?" Jess asked in disbelieve.

Now everything made sense. Of course Jess had mentioned the name before. She knew that the name sounded familiar.

"Oh, right. Now I remember. You met him at the private school, right?" she asked.

"Yep. That was him. That's where I also met Finn and Logan. You remember them?" Jess asked.

"Finn? No. I don't remember him, but I do remember Logan. I met him once. Does Finn wear really scruffy stuff that looks like it laid under the bed for too long?"

"Yeah, that's him." Jess replied with a smirk.

Aha, so that was the guy with the Australian accent that came a little later and called me 'love' she thought.

"So why did you ask me about Tristan? Did something happen?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well I bumped into him – or he bumped into me - and I might have said some things, that weren't very nice." Rory said looking down at her shoes.

"What did you say?"

"I said that he was a cocky, homeless moron."

"No you didn't?" Jess asked in disbelieve.

"I did and he didn't seem to take it very well." She said looking Jess in the eyes.

"God Rory! Do you not know that no one messes with Tristan? He isn't someone that you should have as an enemy. He doesn't take things lightly and he definitely doesn't accept it if someone says something to him that he doesn't like." Jess blurted out.

"I am sorry, but he wasn't very nice to me either." Rory snapped back.

"Look. Tristan is one of my best friends and he has been through a lot of shit in his life. The next time you accidentally bump into him, just say you're sorry and carry on walking. Don't even think about offending him in anyway."

"God Jess. What has gotten into you?" Rory asked with a frown.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You know the business that I work in. Now I might take things lightly, but that doesn't mean that everybody is like that. Just watch out alright?" Jess tried to reason with her.

Rory saw that it really meant a lot to Jess that she was save, so she thought it over and agreed.

"Okay, Jess. I won't do anything stupid to offend him, if I ever happen to cross his path again. Happy?" Rory asked.

"Very." Jess said and motioned for Rory to come here.

He hugged her and she leant into his embrace placing her head on his chest.

"I am sorry if I scared you." Rory said apologetically.

"Yeah well, its gotta happen sometime. I have known Tristan for a long time now, but he doesn't do lightly with strangers. Especially ones that insult him." Jess said with a raised eyebrow and let Rory go so he could look her in the eyes.

"There is a whole different world out there that I don't want you to have anything to do with. I want you to be save and happy. Okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks Jess." Rory said with a smile. "I gotta get back now. See you later?"

"Sure. See ya."

"Bye". Rory said and left the diner to go back to her mum and tell her what she had found out about Tristan. What Rory couldn't get out of her mind though, was why Tristan wasn't as bad as Jess had made him out to be. Was he really that dangerous? He seemed rather…amused when they fought, than out to kill her.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

Tristan was back in his apartment after having arranged a business deal Friday night that went rather well for him. He sat on the couch with the music on full blast. He was tapping his fingers on the armrest and seemed to be in deep thought. After the encounter he'd had with the woman yesterday, he couldn't think rationally anymore. He kept getting flashes of her angry face and her beautiful blue eyes that had glared at him with fury and sparkled like sapphires in the sun.

Finn came by this morning to find out what had happened yesterday, but Tristan was too occupied with thinking about her, than actually listening to his whining.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Did he feel drawn to her? He didn't even know her name for god's sake. She was just a silly girl that made the mistake to bump into him.

Maybe he shouldn't have lashed out at her like that. I mean it was as much his fault as it was hers. Wait a sec. What was he thinking? Tristan ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He glanced over at Finn who was staring at him intently and frowned. Finn grabbed the remote and turned the music down.

"Tristan, buddy. What the hell is wrong with you? Did she put you under a spell or something?" Finn asked.

Tristan thought about his question and didn't know what to say. He thought back to the woman and remembered something. It was just not normal for someone to talk back to him. He was taken totally off guard when she just snapped back at him.

That was it he thought in triumph. That must have been what had been bothering him the whole time. The first time in forever that someone dared to talk back to him.

Tristan smirked. She really was a feisty one.

Finn gave him another confused look and sighed. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the cupboards to find a lot of different kinds of liquor. Finn called from the kitchen.

"Hey man. You don't mind if I have a little sip of your stash that you got hidden from me, do you?"

"Help yourself. Just don't try to overdo it this time. That means no more than 13 glasses, got it? I don't want another puking contest like the one in 2002." Tristan called from the couch.

"No fun." Finn whined. "You know exactly that I can't stand it when I am prohibited from drinking my beloved drink." He said and pouted.

Finn could hear the low chuckle Tristan emitted and carried on pouring himself a glass.

"Hey." Finn called from the kitchen. "Wouldn't it be fun, if we got the guys to come over?"

He heard Tristan groan and call back.

"Finn, I already need enough nerves for you as it is. I don't need anyone else that helps you with that." Tristan said with a slight grin curving at his lips.

"That was mean. You know exactly that I got that from my dear mother." He heard Finn call back from the kitchen.

Tristan had to hold back a laugh and finally gave in.

"Do what you want Finn."

Tristan heard a jump and a crash. What he didn't know though was that Finn just jumped in the air for a 'hurray' and accidentally let the glass he was holding drop and shatter into lots of tiny fragments.

"What did you do now?" Tristan asked with a frown.

"Sorry. Got too excited." Finn replied sheepishly.

Tristan shook his head and chuckled. Good old Finn. He would always stay the same.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Finn got on his now wobbly feet and walked towards the door trying to reach for the handle. After a few tries of trying to grab it and missing, he managed and let Logan and Jess enter. They all said 'hi' and walked into the living room where Tristan was already situated nursing a drink in his hand.

"Hi Tristan." Logan said throwing himself on an armchair to get comfortable. "Thanks for inviting us over." He said with a grin.

"Yeah," Jess supplied. "Good to see you man". He said walking to the next available armchair and flopping himself on it.

"You too." Tristan replied and took a sip of his drink. "Finn why don't you get them a drink?"

"Sure thing man. What do you guys want?" Finn questioned walking towards the kitchen.

"A beer please." Jess answered.

"Scotch on the rocks if you have it." Logan said.

Finn headed over to the kitchen getting soberer by the second to soon relish another drink. He grabbed the drinks and headed back out handing them over to their rightful owners.

"So what have you guys been up to this weekend? Have you found any read heads that I might like?" Finn asked.

"Sorry Finn, haven't found anyone suitable enough for you yet." Logan said with a chuckle.

"I'm not picky, so whoever you find just get me the number from her and I will do the rest." Finn replied.

"Oh we know that you're not picky." Was all Jess said and took a swig of his beer.

"So, getting back to the first question, nothing much happened." Logan replied. "Just got another one of those annoying phone calls from my dad asking me to come back."

Tristan scoffed at this.

"Yeah, I know." Logan said looking over to him. "Now after I'm gone, he wants me to come back. Never gonna happen."

"What about you Jess?" Tristan asked. "Anything interesting happen to you?"

"Well… no, not really." Jess replied.

Tristan saw that he was keeping something to himself, but he didn't really care so he didn't push the subject any longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Logan and Finn went home 3 hours later and Jess was just walking to the kitchen to place the glass there, before heading back home.

"So, thanks man for inviting us for drinks. I had a good time. See ya Monday." Jess said.

"Hey, no worries." Tristan replied and remembered Jess' weird answer before, when he asked him what he had been up to this weekend.

"Jess hold on a sec." Tristan called.

Jess turned around and walked back to where Tristan was seated.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"I could ask you the exact same thing." Tristan replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"When I asked you what you were up to this weekend, you were kinda strange and now you got me curious about it. So, what happened?" Tristan questioned and raised a brow at him.

"Nothing." Jess replied smoothly.

"Liar." Tristan said with a smirk. "I have known you for a long time now Jess and you are not as good as a liar as I am, so spill, what's going on?"

"Rory came to me today and told me about your little encounter." He said.

"Who?" Tristan asked confused.

"Rory." Jess replied. Tristan had a blank look on his face so he carried on. "You have no idea who I am talking about do you?" he asked.

Tristan shook his head. "Who is Rory?" he questioned.

"The girl you bumped into yesterday."

Tristan thought about it. Oh, the feisty woman. How did he know about her and how did he know her name?

"How do you know about that?" Tristan asked lowering his eyes to a slight glare.

"I know about it, 'cause I know her. I am friends with her and actually used to live near her for quite some time. I still see her every weekend 'cause I help my uncle with his diner."

"Oh." Tristan said. Knitting his eyebrows together and thinking about his answer.

"So you know her, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jess replied. "And I am sorry for what happened. She isn't like that normally. I guess she just had a bad day."

Rory, Rory he pondered. The name suites her.

"How did you meet her?" Tristan asked.

"Well, after my mum saw that the private school didn't help a bit, she sent me to my uncle in Stars Hollow. That's where I met her for the first time." Jess said thinking back to that time.

He saw Tristan smirk when he talked about the private school and knit his eyebrows when he talked about Stars Hollow.

"Where on earth is Stars Hollow?"

"It's about 30 minutes from Hartford, but only when you go with the bus. I am sure you would manage in half the time the way you drive." Jess said with a smirk on his own.

"Interesting." Was all Tristan said.

Jess looked at him and saw that he seemed to be in deep thought. Then something clicked in his mind. Hell no. He wasn't thinking about that, was he? No way. He wouldn't do that, or?

Tristan's lips slowly turned into a smirk. That isn't even such a bad idea he thought.

"You are not thinking about what I am thinking you are thinking about, are you?" Jess asked with a worried look grazing his features.

"Depends what you think I am thinking about." Tristan replied amused by his rambling.

"I am thinking that you are thinking about going to Stars Hollow to honour Rory with your presence." He said nervously.

"And you might just be right by that." Tristan said.

"No Tristan. Forget it. You don't fit into the small town perspective. And the town is not normal. You don't want to see it, trust me." Jess tried to reason.

"Actually, I _do_ want to see it. You just marketed it off really well and now I am curious about this 'not normal' town. I think I will drop by and look at it for myself." He said with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

This is such a bad idea Jess thought. However once Tristan had something set on his mind, he wouldn't back down from it. Damn. Rory, I hope you know what you are going to do once he gets there.

Tristan got off the couch and walked towards his bedroom. He opened wardrobe to retrieve a black leather jacket and threw it over his shoulder. He walked back out and saw Jess standing there with a pleading look.

"Come on Tristan," Jess tried. "Don't do this. Why are you even going? You have nothing to prove. Rory is sorry, okay. She didn't know who you were." He tried.

Tristan gave him a withering glare and asked.

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do with her, huh? I am not going to hurt her or whatever else you have on your mind. By the way, it is none of your business what I am doing or where I am going, understand?" Tristan said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry. I thought you were going to…" Jess started.

"Yeah, well I am not." Tristan scoffed. "Now get outta my way Mariano before I get really pissed." He spat.

Jess nodded and took a step to the side. Tristan walked by him while putting his jacket on and got out of his apartment, walked down to his garage and got on his bike to zoom off. He knew where he was going. Stars Hollow. This should get pretty interesting Tristan thought and smirked.

**A/N – Okay, so that was that. Hope you liked it. I know Jess got a little sentimental when Rory mentioned Tristan, but he still cares about her and knows that the business he works in isn't 100 save.**

**Please leave me a review and like I said last time, if you have any wishes or ideas for the story just tell me and I will see what I can do.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Of course reviews boost my confidence in the story and that helps me write faster. :)**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, you guys made my day.**

**Next chapter is going to be about Tristan visiting Stars Hollow.**

**Thanks and bye.**

**McLoving Grey's**

**P.S. Someone asked what Tristan's job is. Well, he does a lot of different stuff, but he has mostly to do with business deals that concern other companies that are not totally clean, like his. You know, they don't deal clean. They are like Gangsters, but not in such a deep way. There are no killing massacres and things like that. Although it can get pretty heated sometimes. Just read on and find out. ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hello you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. As a little treat, I wrote a longer chapter than usual. : ) Enjoy!**

Tristan was heading towards Stars Hollow. He didn't even know why he was doing it, but something in him wanted to see her again. He wasn't a sentimental guy or anything, but she was something different. Special even. There was something about her that nagged at him and told him to go and do something about it. So when Jess mentioned that he knew her and told him where she lived, there was no holding him back.

He thought about her expression when she would see him walking through her town like any other guy, but knowing that that wasn't the case. A smirk formed on his lips and he sped the bike up. Better get there early to spy out what the town was like and see if there was anything interesting.

15 minutes later, just like Jess had said he saw the sign 'Stars Hollow' come into view. He slowed down his bike and looked around. The area looked decent, although it reminded him of a fucking fairy tale. He hoped that there weren't any crazy people there. He wasn't a people person and would never be.

Tristan got off his bike and left it right where he stopped. Namely in the middle of the street. He walked a view steps and already saw some of the inhabitants of the town. So far so good he thought and carried on walking. He turned his head to the left and to the right, but there was nothing interesting to see. How lame.

A gazebo in the middle of the town and lots of shops and houses around it. It really did look like a fairy tale. He wondered when the Disney characters would come out and ask him to a tea party or some crap like that. Then he heard someone shouting behind him and turned around to see a man with a beard walk right towards him.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please move your bike, it is right in the middle of the street and it is quite hard to get by it that way." Taylor Doose said and stopped a few steps in front of him.

Tristan glared at him and scoffed. Who was this senile old man he thought.

"No thanks." He said and turned around to carry on walking.

"Now wait a second." Taylor began annoyed. "You can't just leave your bike there. I will call the police and let it get toed away." He warned and smiled when he saw that the boy started to turn back around.

Tristan smirked and looked back at him, a good 10 meters in front of Taylor. He reached into the back pocket of his trouser and slowly pulled something out that glinted in the sun. Taylor watched him and gave a shocked gasp when he recognized what it was. Tristan was pulling out a knife and held it by his side.

"I would think about the decision you just made, if I were you." Tristan said and took one step after the other towards Taylor. "You wouldn't want anything to happen that might harm you, now would you." He asked with a smirk.

Taylor's eyes widened to double its size and he gulped. He quickly turned around and ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. Tristan smirked and pocketed the knife. Good choice he thought and made himself on his way again.

When he reached a diner called Luke's he walked in and got himself a coffee to go. Luke didn't even think anything when Tristan walked in. To him he was just a visitor to the town. Now if he only knew.

Tristan walked towards Miss Patty's and stopped. He looked up the steps and inside to see a middle age woman with a cigarette in her hand. She was calling out to the girls.

"Now ladies concentrate. You have to look good for the handsome men that will dance with you later on. They have to be fascinated by your dancing and your beauty. Don't do something that might scare them off." She said with a grin and took a drag of her cigarette.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, good good. You are doing much better." She told them.

Tristan looked amused. He was surprised to see a dance studio in such a small town. He had been in enough of them already when he was younger because his parents made him, but this looked even slightly fun. Irritating, but fun. Before he could take another step Miss Patty's eyes wondered over to him and a surprised look grazed her features.

"Well who do we have here? Such a handsome young man all alone?" she said and smiled taking a few steps towards him.

Tristan didn't say a word. He just stood still and watched as her eyes flew over him and contemplated something.

"You are a very nice specimen of a man. If you want, I can teach you how to dance. I am sure you would be an excellent dancer after a few lessons."

"Sorry, no time. Gotta catch Rory." He replied simply.

"Rory?" Miss Patty asked. "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

Tristan smirked.

"No, not her boyfriend. Just a visitor. We crossed paths earlier and I thought it would be a nice thing to visit and say 'hi'." He answered. "You wouldn't by any chance know where she lives, would you?"

"Of course. She is not far from here. Just walk straight on and then turn right. You shouldn't be able to miss it." Patty replied.

"Good." He said "And thanks for your help." Tristan walked off in the direction he was told.

Nice young man Patty thought. Gotta go and tell Babette all about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kirk meanwhile was working on something near Lorelai's house when heard footsteps heading right towards him. Suddenly a large shadow was over him and Kirk gasped, too afraid to look up.

"Please don't do anything to me." He pleaded with the stranger.

Tristan stared at him as if he was crazy. What the hell was his problem? He hadn't even threatened him yet and already he was cowering like a mouse. Normally people would behave like that once they saw him, but the guy hadn't even looked up yet. And he doubted that the people of this town knew anything about him. Strange. Everything here was strange to him. There was so much… warmth, security and craziness all in one. He wasn't used to it. He didn't think he could stand it any longer. He had to get out of here as fast as possible.

As Tristan was thinking about all that, Kirk had already run off - screaming his head off about a shadow monster that was trying to kill him and everybody else that comes in its way - and he was standing on his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorelai was walking back from the Inn because she had forgotten her planner at home. All of a sudden Kirk jumped out of a bush next to the street and grabbed her leg. He was breathing heavily and had a scared look on his face, shaking like an earthquake.

"Shadow monster." He breathed. "Out to get me."

Lorelai looked at him confused and tried to make him let go of her leg, but to no avail.

"Kirk, calm down and let go of my leg right now." Lorelai demanded.

"Shadow monster." Kirk said again looking up at her.

"What are you talking about? Shadow monster? What is that supposed to mean? Kirk! Come on tell me." Lorelai said in a half calm voice, getting immensely irritated by him.

"I was working on something near your house, when all of a sudden there was a shadow monster looming over me, but I only saw its shadow." He replied.

"Hence calling it 'Shadow' monster. Yeah, okay I get it. Now will you please let go of my leg. I'm in a hurry. I have to go and get my planner that I left at home and then I gotta get back to the Dragonfly." Lorelai tried to reason.

"No!" Kirk screamed. "Don't go near the house. The Shadow monster is there and will get you. Don't go." He pleaded.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Fine Kirk, I won't go near the house, but you have to let go of my leg and go home, okay?"

"Ok." He said and ran off.

Lorelai shook her head and headed towards her house. Kirk has been crazy from the first time she had met him, but it was getting worse. He was totally nuts. No more common sense left. Lorelai reached her house after 5 minutes and looked around. There was no living soul here.

She walked up the stairs of her porch and heard a crunch behind her as if someone just stepped on a dried twig. This can't really be the Shadow Monster, or. Lorelai contemplated what to do. Run into the house or turn around and see who or what it was. She took the latter and swivelled around so fast that she only saw a blur and screamed.

Tristan nearly screamed too, hadn't it been for his self-control. Was really everyone crazy in this town? I have to get outta here and fast he thought.

Meanwhile Lorelai's vision turned back to normal and she saw a young man standing in front of her porch. She was so glad that it wasn't really the Shadow monster that Kirk had mentioned before.

"Can I help you?" Lorelai asked him. A little confused about why he was just standing there and not moving.

Tristan looked at her and saw the resemblance of Rory in her. He thought about giving it a try and just asking her if she knew where Rory lived or just forget it all and go back home. Jess was right. He didn't fit into this town. Since Tristan didn't answer Lorelai tried again.

"Hello, is someone in there?"

"I am not stupid you know." Tristan spat. "I heard you perfectly well the first time."

"Well, why didn't you answer me then?" Lorelai snapped back. What a rude kid. Reminds me about me in some ways she thought and erased the memory for now.

"Couldn't be bothered." Tristan replied simply. "You don't know where Rory lives by any chance, do you?" he asked.

Rory? Why was he asking for her daughter? Is he… no, Rory would have told me about it. She wouldn't have kept it a secret, or?

"What do you want from her?" Lorelai questioned suspiciously raising a brow.

"None of your business." He answered. "So do you know where she lives now or not?" he asked.

Lorelai glared at him. "She is my daughter, so it is my business." She insisted.

"I knew you looked familiar. Rory does resemble you a bit." Tristan said and smirked. "Okay then, that means that she lives here." He said pointing to the house right in front of him. "Looks…nice."

"Thanks. But you still haven't answered my question yet. What do you want from her?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

"Nothing." He replied simply.

"Nothing? Then why did you come here?" she asked.

"To visit." He answered and saw someone open the door behind the woman he was talking to.

Rory opened the door and looked out. Her mom was standing on the porch. She knew that she heard her voice, but what was she doing here? Maybe forgot something.

"Hey mum, what are you do…" and then Rory saw Tristan.

Tristan! What??? How did he, why did he…. How the hell did he know where she lived and why did he come here? To chit chat with her mother, or what? Live was strange sometimes and it couldn't get any stranger than this she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Tristan saw Rory his heart made a funny thing. Did it just skip a beat? She looked so beautiful he thought. She was wearing jeans and a gray T-Shirt that fit snugly over her upper body. Her hair was down and she was holding a book in her hands. He had to smile at that. Always reading. Did she ever go anywhere without it he wondered.

Then she made eye contact with him. She was absolutely stunned and had a look of confusion and surprise in her eyes. It made him feel good to see that he could cause all this to happen in a few single seconds. She turned on the spot and just stared at him. He stared right back at her without even blinking. If she could play this game, then he could do it too, no problem.

Her lips turned to form her first word and it was: "Tristan?"

It sounded so good, when she used his name. He could get used to her saying it over and over again, or maybe even moaning it. He smirked at her and she made an expression of disbelieve. Like he was just a mirage and she was just imagining things.

"That's me." He answered back and saw how stunned she was that it was really him.

Lorelai meanwhile went inside to leave them alone, since Tristan shot her a 'get lost' look. Next time she would teach him how to shoot her a 'get lost _please_' look.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?" Rory asked still thinking she was imagining the whole thing.

"Visiting." He replied simply.

"Visiting?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah." He said with a grin that turned back into a smirk.

"Why?"

"Wanted to."

"Can you form sentences too, or just speak in single words?"

"I can do whatever you want me to baby."

Rory was flustered. Did he just call her 'baby'? After she got over the initial shock, she got angry.

"What do you think you are doing here? You have no reason to be here. And how did you even know where I lived? You don't even know my name!" Rory said, but before Tristan could reply, she knew who he got the address from.

"Jess." She whispered and looked back to Tristan.

"Correct." He said and gave her a large smirk.

Okay, this was too much. Rory's rage took over and she walked straight towards him with a determined look on her face and pushed him as hard as she could against the shoulder. Tristan was stunned to say the least. He stumbled back a bit, too surprised to react. He couldn't believe what she had just done. What the hell was her problem? No one ever behaved themselves like this towards him.

Rory glared at him and was just as surprised as he was by what she had just done. Wow, she thought. Since when did she act like that? Tristan made her feel so many feelings at once and then when he smirked at her, it was just all too much. She had to release all the pressure and the only thing she could think of to do, except slap him across the face, was push him with all her might. And it worked. She calmed down after that. Now she was just breathing a little heavy, but otherwise she was fine.

"Feel better now?" Tristan asked her. "'Cause if you ever do that again, I cannot promise you what I will do to you." He said with a hint of murder in his voice.

Rory gasped. He was deadly serious about it, wasn't he? His eyes turned cold and he gave her an icy glare that could even freeze the sun over. Jess was right. He didn't take things lightly and she also guessed that he doesn't forget things easily either.

Rory took a few steps back, but as she did, Tristan just moved towards her. Now she was really scared. What would he do to her? It was so quiet that she could hear her heart beating at a much faster rate than normal. Their footsteps made silent noises on the gravel and she felt like she was going to be sick. She could feel his aura radiating around him as he came nearer by every step he took.

"Stop." Rory tried to tell him, but he kept coming towards her. "Don't." she said next, but he didn't hear a word she said.

Suddenly she felt something hard at her heel. The porch she thought, but she tripped on the first step and her butt made contact with the third. This was it she thought. He reached for his back pocket. Now he was only 3 steps in front of her. 2, 1…

"No!" Rory screamed and wrapped her hands tight around her body, squeezing her eyes shut as hard as possible.

What Tristan did next surprised Rory like nothing had ever done before. She felt a slight pressure on her left cheek and opened her eyes slowly. His warm moist lips were pressed lightly against her cheek. She gasped. However, before she fully realised what had happened, he pulled away and slipped something from his back pocket into her hand and held on.

"Read it through carefully and then decide what you wanna do with it." He whispered huskily into her ear and then let go of the piece of paper that he had slipped into her hand.

He pulled away, gave her a last smirk and walked back to his bike. Rory was so stunned, that she was still sitting there after 10 minutes thinking about what had just happened. She moved her hand up to her cheek and placed it there. A small blush crept up her cheeks and she sighed a silent 'wow'.

That was the most thrilling thing that had ever happened to her in her whole life. How was one single person able to make someone else feel so many emotions at once? Tristan was really something else.

Then Rory remembered that he had slipped something into her hand. She looked down and saw a piece of paper. She folded it open and read it through. What did he want from her?

**A/N – Yes dear reviewers, what does Tristan want from Rory? I know I am being mean because I left you guys at a cliff hanger, but I promise you, that you will find out what it says in the next chapter.**

**Of course I only write when you write me. So write me a review and I will post the next chapter ASAP. : )**

**See, it's a win – win situation. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Thanks and bye**

**McLoving Grey's**

**P.S. I am glad that you see the difference between Jmarit's story and mine. Maybe you think it's similar because my Tristan is similar to her Tristan. I'm sorry about that, but he isn't exactly like hers anyway. He is quite different as you saw and will see. Don't forget that every character is different and my Tristan might have some mood swings, or not.**

**Carry on reading and find out. ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading every single one of them. So, enjoy the story and then let me know how you liked it. Constructive criticism appreciated. Or better even, no criticism at all. : ) ****Oh, and btw one of you guessed right about the letter. Congratulations ****enviedxl0ve.**

Lorelai looked out the window to see Rory sitting on the steps of the porch. She looked like she was in deep thought, so Lorelai didn't know if she should bombard her with questions right away, or wait until later. She thought it over and walked to the door, opened it and stepped outside to feel a cool breeze clash against her arms. She got goose bumps straight away and shivered a little because of the cold. It was summer, but sometimes it could get pretty chilly in the Hollow. Lorelai looked down towards her daughter and frowned.

"Rory, honey, do you wanna tell mommy what happened?" she asked carefully stepping from one foot to the other and rubbing her arms to get warm.

Rory turned her head in the direction of the voice and patted the place next to her. Lorelai got the hint and walked towards her. She walked down the steps and sat down next to Rory. Both of them were quiet until Lorelai broke the silence.

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you? You know if he did, I would set Paul Anka out to go and get him. He might seem like a chicken, but he can bark like a dog." Lorelai said trying to get Rory to give her at least a little smile. I didn't work though. Rory still sat there and didn't move a muscle, as if she were a statue.

Now Lorelai had to get out the big weapons, if she ever wanted to find out what had happened.

"I will not let you drink coffee for 6 full hours if you don't tell me what happened between you and him just now." Lorelai said with a serious voice.

Rory's head shot around to face her mother. Did she just really threaten a coffee reduction? Is she serious?

"Mom, that isn't funny. Never joke about something this important. I can't believe you would even say that aloud." Rory spoke, shocked about her mother's intentions.

"Sorry," Lorelai replied and pouted "but you wouldn't tell me what happened between you and the fresh meat that came to 'visit' you." She said with a wink.

Rory was silent again and gave her mother the piece of paper that Tristan gave to her. Lorelai was surprised to see that Rory was handing something to her, but just reached over and took it. She folded it open and read the few lines that were written on it.

_'Meet me._

_There is a park outside of Hartford._

_Come at 6 o'clock in the evening._

_I will be waiting.'_

Lorelai read it through again, just to see if she really got what it said and handed it back to Rory, who was still sitting there motionless.

"What do you think this means?" Lorelai asked looking at her.

"I guess I am supposed to meet him at the park, although I have absolutely no idea why." Rory answered with a sigh.

"Are you going to go?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't know. Should I? I don't even know him." Rory stated.

"I'm not sure hun. It would be your decision. You're old enough to know what you wanna do or not." Lorelai replied.

"Just this once I wanna be your little baby girl again and know what you would do." She said sadly.

"You will always be my little girl." Lorelai said with a smile. "I just can't decide those things for you anymore. I can give you an advice, but that is it."

"Okay, tell me what you think." Rory said looking at her.

"Well," Lorelai started. "I would go."

"Are you serious?" Rory asked with disbelieve.

"Serious as a heart attack, babe. I don't think that he will leave you alone if you don't meet him there. Just see what he wants from you and then tell him what _you _want."

"I guess you're right. I don't think he takes no for an answer anyway. Thanks mum. You're my guide post for everything." Rory said with a smile and hugged her mother, who gladly returned the embrace and whispered.

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too mum."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day Rory contemplated seeing Jess and 'thanking' him for telling Tristan where she lived, but decided against it since she thought that once Tristan wanted to know something, Jess wouldn't really have a chance against him. Even if he lied. Rory sat on the couch in the living room with the TV on and surfing channels, since there was nothing interesting on today.

She had to think about tomorrow night. Should she really go and meet him there, or would it be for the best, if she didn't turn up. However judging by his reaction when she pushed him today, she didn't think that her not showing up would go over very well with him. After all he knew where she lived and might come to get her even with force. He was someone who had a lot of issues, but she saw that he tried really hard to not show them in public. He suppressed his emotions and that made Rory sad. He must have had a hard time growing up, if he didn't trust anyone.

Tristan did rely and trust his friends to a certain level or stage, but some things he would do on his own, since he knew that nothing could happen. He wouldn't be disappointed or betrayed.

Rory thought about his childhood and if he maybe grew up in high society, like she would nearly have, hadn't it been for her mother to leave and build a new life for them both. She saw how her father, Christopher suffered under all this. He had a lot of problems with his job and his father was seriously disappointed in him, when he didn't go to Princeton and take over his father's business. Strobe didn't care if that was what his son wanted or not. It was only important that he would carry on.

Maybe Tristan had to grow up in the same environment and that's why he won't let anyone tell him anything. That could be why he only relied on himself and no one else. Less pain if he was deceived. Rory could understand that. She couldn't imagine it, because she had a good life, but she could understand him. He must have wished he were born to a family that loved him and treated him like a human being with feelings and dreams that wanted to be fulfilled. She was sorry for his miserable live, but how could she help him?

Rory then decided that she would go to the park and meet him. It probably meant a lot to him. She didn't think that he would ever do such a thing, if it weren't important to him. She thought back to the fight they had early this day. When she pushed him, she saw anger, a lot of anger, but she also saw a flash of hurt and insecurity. It was only there for a second and gone the next, but she was sure that she saw it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tristan was back at his apartment and held a business call with one of his inferiors.

He was already in a stinky mood and really didn't want to be bothered with every shit that they couldn't manage to work out on their own.

"No I will not do that…forget it, you have no chance to convince me…yes, but that doesn't mean that it is a good thing…god, you are annoying…yeah, well I get to be, it is my damn business…that is a stupid idea….no…yes…okay fine, talk to you later…no, just do your fucking job for once in your miserable life…it is your damn job to do that…do whatever you have to, to get what I want, no questions asked…good, keep trying, they will surrender eventually and then we got them by the throat.…okay, bye." Tristan threw the phone back onto the receiver and lent back in his chair.

He let out a deep breath and massaged his temple. Why was everyone he worked with so incompetent? Did he have to do everything on his own? He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to get outta here and let off some steam. There was only one place that he could think off, where he could relax.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tristan parked his bike in front of the pub and took his helmet off. His hair was a little tousled, so he ran his hand through it, to smooth it, which did quite the opposite and only made it stand up even more. Now it looked like blonde spikes that pointed into every different direction. He looked up and saw the flashy sign that said 'Marlon's Pub'. He was always welcome here and it was a comfortable place. There weren't too many people here, since the place was rather far out of the city, so they didn't bother coming here. There were far fancier ones in Hartford, where there was loud music and a lot of girls dancing on the stage, entertaining the men.

It wasn't his thing though. He rather enjoyed a good drink in silence and let everything that had occurred in the last few days wash over him. Tristan walked over to the entrance and opened the door. The bell jingled to announce another costumer and he walked right up to the bar and ordered himself two shots of tequila. Normally he would just enjoy a glass of whiskey or a brandy when the seasons changed to a colder climate. Beer was also nice, although he didn't like the after taste of it.

The two shots of tequila were dedicated to first of all, the meeting with Rory and second of all, the crazy town's people who seemed like Disney characters that never got out of the Story book town. Tristan got up from the bar stool and walked over to a table situated in the far left corner of the pub. It was his table, where he would do all the thinking _and_ the drinking. He slipped onto the soft material that covered the round bench which encircled the table and scooted into the corner where he was nearly invisible, because of the pot plant that was hiding him.

The bell jingled again and someone else walked in. Tristan heard a faint 'McKellan neat, if you have it' and knew straight away who it was. A minute later someone rounded the corner to his table and saw him sitting there.

"Tristan?" Logan asked surprised to find him here.

"No." Was Tristan's only answer.

"What are you doing here?" Logan questioned and dropped himself onto the bench with a silent thud.

"Enjoying the silence and the drink that came with it. But I guess that is a gonna." He replied with a sigh.

"Can I sit?" he asked already seated.

"I guess so. Silence has long gone."

"What is up with you? You seem so sulky. Did something happen?" Logan questioned.

"No, and mind your own fucking business." Tristan snapped.

"Okay, someone is in a good mood tonight." Logan said with a grin and Tristan sent him a deadly glare.

"I don't like to be bothered when I am thinking."

"Sure, I get it."

"No, you don't get it at all. I just wanna be left alone, alright." Tristan stated more than asked.

Logan nodded but stayed seated. Tristan gave him a confused look.

"Why aren't you leaving? I just told you, that I wanted to be left alone. I couldn't care any less about company today. Get it? So piss off." Tristan said with a grunt.

"Yeah, but like you said earlier, the silence has long gone and your mood is spoiled, so I won't actually be of any distraction to you." Logan said and took a swig of his drink.

They sat in silence. No one saying a word. Logan kept glancing at Tristan who had an impassive face. What was wrong with him all of a sudden Logan thought. Today, when they were having drinks, everything seemed fine, but now. Something must have happened in between those hours, but what? Logan glanced over at Tristan, who had gotten himself two more drinks since they have been sitting here. He gulped down the last bit of it and stood up.

"I'm leaving." Tristan said.

Logan took another swig of his McKellan neat and stood up too. "Yeah, I think I should leave too."

They both left the pub and walked towards their bikes. Tristan wasn't even a little tipsy. Damn he thought. He couldn't even get himself drunk. Suddenly he had a queasy feeling. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Something was going on, but he didn't know what. Suddenly he saw Logan running towards him with a shocked face.

"Tristan behind you!" he heard Logan shout and saw how he reached for his back pocket. "Watch out." He shouted again.

Tristan grabbed for his knife in his back pocket, but before he could pull it out, he felt a cold metal pressed to his throat.

"Don't even think about it." He heard the voice whisper into his ear. "And tell your friend here to stop coming towards us. If he makes one more step I will slit your throat through and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Tristan stood still and opened his mouth.

"Logan stop." He said and Logan stopped right on the spot. "Don't come near me, got it?" he asked.

Logan nodded with his knife still firmly held in his hand, ready to stab the bastard that was stupid enough to threaten Tristan.

"What do you want from me?" Tristan asked in a calm voice.

"What I want?" whispered the voice into his ear.

Tristan heard him chuckle and press the knife further into his throat. Logan wanted to jump forward and attack, but he couldn't. Tristan had told him to stay where he was, so he would do just that. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. He had to find a way to help Tristan out.

"I want the McMullan deal. I don't see why you should always steal all the good cases away from me." The man said with hatred in his voice.

Tristan smirked. "So that is what this is all about. Just because you and your men are too incompetent to do something right for once, you want me to drop the deal and hand it over to you? Never." He spat.

"Don't push me Tristan." He said angrily. "I am the one holding the knife, not you, if you remember."

"I remember perfectly fine. But you seem to have forgotten something." Tristan said and nodded over towards Logan, who was still standing a few meters in front of them.

"What?" he asked confused. "Your friend is still standing on the same spot as he did before."

This was Tristan's chance. The guy was distracted and now Tristan would take over. He could play the game as well as the guy could. He leant forward a bit, the knife cutting painfully into his throat and pulled as hard as he could on the mans arm to throw him over his shoulder. The man flew to the floor and Tristan stumbled back a few steps shouting over to Logan.

"Now!"

Tristan didn't have to say anymore than that. Logan rushed over and threw himself on the man that was lying on the floor, pinning him down even further and positioning the knife at his throat.

"Who is control now?" Tristan asked with a tight hold on his throat to stop the bleeding. He coughed and looked down at the man.

"What do you want me to do with him, Tristan?" Logan questioned, his eyes never leaving the guy who was pinned beneath him.

"Show him what we normally do to pompous assholes that can't hold their tongues and don't know what status they have." He said with a smirk.

Logan nodded and smirked himself. This would be fun he thought and pulled the guy up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tristan and Logan got on their bikes, glancing back at the guy for one last time. Logan did a really good job Tristan thought. He knew his he was handy, but this time he had outdone himself. Tristan smirked and looked at Logan.

"You did your job pretty well." He said in a light tone.

"Thanks." Logan said and grinned.

"I couldn't have done it any better." He praised.

"Oh, don't be so sure of that. It was your idea after all."

"True, but I thought it might get a little messy. Didn't think it would go over so well."

"Me neither, but it worked out pretty well." Logan said and his grin grew. "When do you think will someone notice him missing?"

"Ah, who cares? The stupid bastard deserves what he got." Tristan said placing his helmet over his head and preparing himself to drive home.

Logan followed suit and followed Tristan as he pulled out of the parking area, racing down the street to get back to Hartford. Looking back one more time to see the guy tied up against a tree with his pants down and one of his socks stuck in his mouth, while the other was used as a blindfold. Serves him right. Sick weirdo.

**A/N – So that was that. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you thought the ending was funny. I certainly did. : )**

**As always I will try to update ASAP. However don't forget to review. You review, I update. See, it works like that.**

**And don't forget the pretty blue button on the left corner is your friend and likes to be pressed.**

**Thanks and bye**

**McLoving Grey's**


	6. Chapter 6

Tristan was back at his apartment and walking straight towards the bathroom door. One hand was still holding the bleeding cut on his throat and the other reaching for the handle to open the closed door and get inside. Once he was in, he turned towards the mirror and let his hand drop from his throat. The cut looked worse than it was and the bleeding wasn't as bad as it had been in the beginning. It was all pretty messy, but he was used to that in his life.

Tristan got himself a wash towel and rinsed it in lukewarm water. He gently pressed it against his throat and began to clean away the blood that was either still fresh and glistening on his tanned skin, or already dried and sticking painfully over the gash.

He murmured slight words of discomfort. Once he was free of all the blood, he got himself some cream that would quicken the healing process and wrapped a bandage around his neck. Now he needed rest, so he walked back out of the bathroom and right towards his bedroom. Without doing more than pulling his sticky T-shirt off and his boots, he got himself into bed and let out a loud sigh. Hands pulled behind his head to make it more comfortable he thought about tomorrow night.

Rory. He would get to see Rory again and her beautiful hair that fell over her eyes when she got mad at him about something. Her clear blue eyes would glisten with fury and her face would contort into nothing else, but pure hatred towards him. Although he seemed to see something else but anger in them. Some sort of…amusement too. He smirked to himself and got under the covers. This was good he thought. Everything was going to fall into place sooner or later. And with that thought on his mind, he fell into a peaceful slumber, only to wake up tomorrow with fresh energy to get the girl that he wants.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly made coffee. The smell that she would recognize anywhere was wafting through her bedroom, luring her out into the kitchen where she could pour herself a cup. She slid out of bed, got into her slippers and walked outside. Her mother was not there, so she walked towards the coffee machine. As she picked up her mug that was already placed there, she saw a post it on it. It was Lorelai's handwriting and it said:

'_I'm at Luke's. Meet me there when you wake up. I tried waking you up, but you tried to hit me with your foot, so I backed right out. Oh, and by the way. Good morning hun. (Smiley face)'_

Rory grinned as she read the letter to herself and after taking it off and sticking it somewhere else, she poured herself a cup of steaming hot, black coffee. This was the perfect morning. Sitting at the table with a coffee mug held tight in between her hands and a peaceful silence that would even make it possible to hear a feather drop to the floor.

After Rory drank her third cup of coffee, she walked back inside her room and got changed from her pyjamas into a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt that said: "Coffee is like a ritual. Don't ever forget that."

After getting dressed she headed out towards Luke's. It was about 10:45 when she got there. She walked inside the diner and found her mum sitting at the counter talking animatedly to Luke, who had a frown on his face and a look that said 'why me' plastered on his face.

Rory had to stifle a laugh and walked right over to the couple.

"I don't understand why you won't even give it a try?" Rory heard Lorelai say.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea." Luke replied.

"Hey you guys, what are you fighting about this time?" Rory questioned, placing herself next to her mother by the counter.

Luke turned around and got Rory a cup of coffee before he said. "You're mother is crazy. Did you know that?"

Rory nodded her head. "I have heard rumours about that and I think I sometimes see her on a hill, dressed as a werewolf howling to her friends in the wild." She said and chuckled.

Lorelai pouted. "Hey, that was mean. I was never this mean to you before. What's wrong? Something got inside your pants?"

Rory took a sip of her coffee before she answered. "No, nothing that you wouldn't have inside yours too. You _are_ wearing my underwear."

"Oh, geeze." Was Luke's remark to all this and he walked into the kitchen to get rid of these thoughts.

"That's only because you didn't want to put my dirty underwear to the washing load that had your dirty underwear in it." Lorelai said with a pout.

"That's just because you're too lazy to bring it down to the washing machine and I am definitely not going on a search mission to find it." Rory replied annoyed.

"Fine, be like that." Lorelai answered and pouted even more.

"What was the argument about that you were having with Luke, before I got here?" Rory questioned curiously.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to go base jumping with him, but he didn't seem to like the idea very much."

"Yeah, well. I think I understand that. Who would want to risk their life by jumping off a building or whatever else that's high enough to jump down from?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me of course." Lorelai said with a grin. "I would love to go and I wouldn't mind if you go with me, hun. My flesh and blood. My most favourite daughter I have." She said, trying to get Rory to come with her.

"Sure mum. Once you're 100 years old, I will think about it and let you know. Good with you?" Rory replied with a smile.

"You're being mean to mommy again. Let's change the subject." Lorelai said with a defeated look.

"Okay, if you say so." Rory said with a growing smile.

"So…" Lorelai started.

"So...what?" Rory questioned.

"Are you going to go and meet Tristan at the park then?" Lorelai questioned.

"I have thought long and hard about it and I decided that I should go. Just like you said, Tristan will probably come back if I don't show up, so I will have to go if I want to or not."

"I think that's a good choice."

"Really?"

"Sure. And if the conversation doesn't go well, you can still get a good luck at his body." Lorelai said and smirked.

"Mum!"

"What? It's true. He might not be the nicest guy on earth, but he doesn't look bad. On the contrary, he is hot. If I were younger, you know, I would probably go for him."

Luke came out of the back hearing the last sentence Lorelai said.

"Go for whom?" Luke questioned having absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh, you know, mum was just telling me about how if she were younger she would…" Rory started but got caught off by her mother who hastily put in.

"…have looked for you, because if you are so handsome now, I would have no idea what I would have done, if I had met you earlier in life." Lorelai said and gave Luke a grin before she turned to Rory and gave her a 'don't do that again' look.

Rory silently laughed and shook her head while Luke still looked a little confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 4:30 and Rory sat in her room. Around her, all her clothes were scattered over the bed or littered on the floor.

"I don't know what to wear. God, why am I even looking for something special to put on in the first place? It's not like this is a date, or anything. He just wants me to meet him, so what is the problem?" Rory silently cursed at herself.

Lorelai walked past Rory's bedroom hearing her desperate speech and walked in.

"Hey hun. Whatcha doing with all your clothes everywhere. Did you think you heard something ticking and were trying to find the hidden bomb?" Lorelai said with a slight smile.

"I don't have time for your jokes. I am trying to find something to put on, so I look decent, but not overly dressed. It's not like this is a date or anything." Rory replied annoyed, looking through her stuff for the millionth time in the last half hour.

"Do you want some help?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Of course I need help!" Rory yelled. "You're not my mother for nothing."

"Okay, okay. Whoa, calm down there tiger. Let's see, what do we have here?" Lorelai said and looked through Rory's stuff until at last she found something that she thought would look good on her. Just casual clothes that didn't say 'I am trying to impress anyone', but hip enough to look good.

Rory stared at her completely amazed. "How do you do that? I was looking at this vest for the last 30 minutes and it was only a vest. However once you pick it up and put it together with something else that looks good with it, it's an outfit. I have been living under this roof for nearly 21 years now, no, less, because we lived in the potting shed for a while, but still. You pick something up of mine and it works together great. I can't believe this." Rory said totally stunned.

"Training, hun. Nothing but training." Lorelai replied and smiled. "You think you can do your makeup on your own, or do you want mummy's help with that too?"

"No, I think I can handle that on my own, but thanks for the outfit." Rory said and gave her mother a small grateful smile.

"You're welcome hun." Lorelai said and gave her daughter a hug before walking out of her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later Rory was finished and ready to go to meet Tristan in the park outside of Hartford.

"Okay, babe. Have a good time and don't over do it." Lorelai said giving Rory a hug before she walked out the door and towards her car. Rory rolled her eyes and replied.

"I won't, don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen, so don't get all excited, or anything. Plus I have no idea when I'll get back, so don't wait up for me." Rory said and opened her car door. She looked back towards her mother who smiled and waved, before she drove off.

Things were going to go just fine Rory thought and held her steering wheel a little tighter than usual. Tristan is not going to do anything to me. At least I hope not. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the first place. Well, I can't really do anything now anyways. I'll just have to wait and see.

Rory drove for about half an hour, before she got to her destination. She pulled into a free parking space and turned the engine off. She took a couple of deep breaths and got out. So this is it she thought. Now she would see Tristan again and his face that always held a smirk for her. He was so irritating sometimes.

Rory walked inside the park and looked around. There was no sound. She didn't even see any kids running around the playground chasing each other or swinging on the swings. She didn't really think too much about that since their parents probably didn't want their children out this late.

Rory took step after step. The road leading her deeper and deeper into the park, where the vegetation got thicker and thicker. It was a little spooky, but she demanded herself to go further. Suddenly she heard a chuckle. It wasn't very loud, but she could feel that someone was close by. Then she heard a voice.

"Not afraid, are we?" said the voice and Rory recognised it instantly. She turned towards the direction of the sound until she got to where she wanted. Tristan was sitting on a picnic bench looking straight at her.

"Tristan." Rory replied and saw how his lips turned into a smirk.

**A/N – Sorry for cutting this short, but I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to those two, so you will have to restrain yourselves from killing me just yet. : )**

**Now don't forget, reviews make me write faster, so if you want the next chapter, you know what to do. Let me know how you liked this filler and maybe some suggestion about what Rory and Tristan could to together. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Thanks and bye,**

**McLoving Grey's**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Sorry for the wait, so enjoy.**

"Tristan." Rory replied and saw how his lips turned into a smirk.

Tristan watched as Rory came nearer and nearer. Her face looked so beautiful in the setting sun and her hair flew out behind her head. She came to a stop right next to the picnic bench and she sat down. Tristan eyed her carefully.

"I don't bite you know. Not hard anyway. So you can scoot over if you want. I feel terribly lonely all by myself." He said and patted the place next to him.

Rory rolled her eyes and moved over, but made sure that there was still a little space in between them. She heard Tristan chuckle and looked at him.

"So you came." He stated. "I didn't think you would."

"Yeah well, it's not like I really had a choice and don't think because we met once –" Rory began, but Tristan interrupted.

"Twice." He said with a smirk.

"Fine then, twice. Don't think because of that, that you actually know me." Rory said a little annoyed.

"Don't play stupid with me. If you didn't wanna come, I'm sure you wouldn't have. So what I can see, is that you came willingly and don't try to tell me something different." Tristan snapped angrily.

Rory was a bit taken aback, but ignored his rude reply.

"Look, if you wanna leave, then leave. No ones forcing ya to stay with me." Tristan said and Rory could hear a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"No, now that I'm here let's do something." She said looking in his eyes.

"Yeah? You wanna stay?" Tristan said with a smirk. "Good."

Oh no, what have I done Rory thought to herself. I have one chance to get away and then I don't take it, but he seemed so… cheerful when he saw me. Oh god, what did I get myself into?

Tristan tapped Rory on the shoulder and gave her a quizzical look. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Rory looked a little perplexed, but snapped right out of it. "Yeah, of course. I'm fine. So, what do you wanna do in a _park_?" She questioned a little amused about the meeting place.

Tristan gave her a smirk and hopped off the bench. "You'll see and now come on. Move your butt and let's go."

Rory blushed a little and hopped off the bench to follow Tristan. He held out his hand and after a long pause of thinking, Rory reached for it and Tristan took it, gave her a little squeeze, before pulling her next to him. He looked down at her, gave her a small smile and started walking.

It was a nice evening. The sun was beginning to set and the weather was perfect. The birds chirped around, flying in the breeze that took them higher in the sky. Rory felt peaceful and relaxed. She didn't imagine that it would be like this with Tristan. He always seemed so distant sometimes and disinterested, but now. Now it seemed like he was enjoying himself too. He still had a firm grasp on her hand and she didn't even mind.

Walking with him could be described as flying. She didn't know why she thought of that, but with him, it seemed like she could be free. There were no rules or other things that could tie her down. It was just him and her and her freedom of knowing that this night would be something to remember.

Tristan glanced down at her a couple of times and always saw that a smile grazed her lips. So she must be enjoying this too, he thought to himself. Good, then I'm not the only one. Has she even realized that we're still holding hands? She must have, but why hasn't she said anything yet? Probably doesn't dare to pull away after I snapped at her like that.

Tristan wanted to let go of Rory's hand, but when she noticed the loosened grasp, she automatically held on. He was surprised. Rory could see that in his face when she looked up at him, but he didn't look down. He just had a slight smile on his lips and pulled her maybe an inch closer than she had been before.

Before they knew it, they walked towards the swings. Rory looked at Tristan with disbelieve, but he just strolled towards one of the swings and sat down. Rory just stood there watching him. He looked in her eyes and then pointed to the other swing next to him that was still free to sit on. She walked over slowly and got on.

Tristan pushed himself with his feet and started swinging. Rory did the same and before they realised what was happening, they were already swinging as high as they could get. Laughing and smiling at each other to let the other know that they were enjoying each others presence.

"So, tell me something about yourself." Rory said looking over at him with amusement.

"What do you wanna know?" Tristan asked returning the look.

"I don't know. Anything, everything. Just something so I can get to know you a little better." She replied.

"Why do you care?" he questioned, but Rory didn't answer. "Ok, fine then. So, what can be of an interest about me? Hmm, well I grew up in Hartford, in a wealthy family. I was supposed to get good grades, so I could take over my fathers firm, but that never happened. That's it. Nothing interesting."

"What about now?"

"Now? Well, now I have my own business, I make my own rules and I have my own life. And I absolutely love it. The freedom is great. No one to tell me what to do, or what to think. I can make my own decisions and if they're not right, well, then it blows up in my face anyway, but at least I got to try it on my own, without everybody butting in and bossing me around like I'm a slave or some shit like that."

Rory glanced over at him while he was telling her all this. She saw how hard it was to tell her about his past, but she also realised how it helped him to get over it. He had probably never talked to anyone about his life before and now she could see how it all literally shed off of him. Like he was freed of all the pressure and the pain he had to endure. It actually looked like he had changed a bit. He looked a little more content than before.

When Tristan was done talking, he looked over at Rory, who was staring intently at him and frowned.

"What?" Tristan asked with a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

Rory noticed that she was zoning out and quickly shook her head. "Nothing. It was just, you were just so…" Rory tried to say before Tristan interrupted.

"…Stupid. I know. I shouldn't have told you all that. It was just really stupid, so forget about it, alright?" Tristan said looking down in the sand.

"Actually, I was gonna say 'honest', not stupid. Definitely not stupid." Rory said sincerely. "On the surface, you always seemed like a proud, arrogant guy, who was used to getting what he wanted, but now that you told me all that, I actually think different about you."

There was a long silence before Rory spoke up. "Thank you for telling me about your past." She said.

"Nothing to thank me for. You asked and I answered. It's not like it's a secret or something. What's happened in the past is in the past. No worries."

"Okay then."

"You do realise, that when I wanna have a questioned answered about you now, that you have to answer too, right." Tristan said with a smirk.

Rory looked at him and saw that smirk. "Sure, no biggie. If you wanna ask me something go ahead."

"Ne, not now. Maybe later." He said with a wink. "Now come on. I'm bored. Do you wanna grab a bite to eat, or something?" Tristan asked.

"Sure. What do you have planned?" Rory asked.

"Why do you think I have something planned?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because you always do." Rory said with a knowing look.

"Oh, you'll see. Now come on, I'm hungry." He said holding out his hand for Rory to take. This time she didn't think too long about it and just grabbed it.

"Alright, I'm coming, so stop being pushy about it." Rory said with amusement playing in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory and Tristan walked for about 10 minutes until they arrived at the designated place. They walked in and Tristan led her to a table. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but it still seemed cosy and the ambience was very satisfying. A lot of flowers and other decorations that made one feel welcome to stay.

"You come here often?" Rory asked Tristan who was sitting opposite from her.

"Not really. But they have great pizza here. Best place to eat in piece." He answered looking around at the few guests that were sitting and talking in an agreeably volume to each other.

"Yeah, it seems really nice. Very comfortable." Rory replied.

"I'm glad you like it." Tristan said looking her in the eyes.

"What if I had told you I didn't?" she asked casually with a smile.

"Then I would have gone somewhere else with you, but since you like it, there is no need for that now is there?" Tristan said leaning back in his chair with a small smile of his own on his face.

"No, I guess there is no need for that. Although I'll remember that for next time. I will let you surprise me with hundreds of different restaurants." Rory said smiling.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Next time?" he asked simply and saw how flustered Rory got when she realised what she had said.

"No, I don't mean next time. There isn't going to be a next time. At least I don't think so, right? I mean, why would you wanna go out with me, or actually meet up with me and… oh, never mind, just ignore me and my rambling. I always do that when I get nervous, no, just never mind. Forget all that. There is no need to remember all my babbling and I think I should just shut up now, before…" Rory rambled and Tristan interrupted before she could say anymore.

"Whoa, hold on. No more rambling please. You're giving me a head ache with all that." He said with a big smirk.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to…" Rory tried to say before Tristan interrupted again.

"Look," Tristan began. "Don't worry about what you just said, okay? First of all, I'm surprised if you think that I would give up so easily and just meet you once. You should know me better by now, and know that I always get what I want." He said with a smirk and looked Rory in the eyes, while she was furiously biting on her lip. "Second of all, did you say that you ramble when you're nervous?" he said with his smirk growing even bigger.

Rory saw how that amused him. "No, well, yeah. But that doesn't mean that I was talking about you right now."

"Really?" he said, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Yeah, really. I was actually talking about the flowers." She said, feeling rather stupid when she realised what kind of look Tristan was shooting her.

"The flowers? Are you seriously trying to tell me that the flowers are making you nervous?" he said with a deep chuckle that sent chills down her back.

Rory swallowed. "Yeah. All the oxygen is helping my rambling and that makes me nervous, because I can say very strange things when that happens." She said trying to sound normal in his ears and in hers.

Tristan leaned forward. "Well, I guess I'll need to remember that for next time then, huh?"

"I guess you do." Rory replied with a little blush. Tristan gave her another smirk, before the waitress came to get their orders. They ordered a large pizza for both of them with everything on and enjoyed a very pleasant evening with one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they got out of the restaurant, they walked back to the park to and got into their own vehicles. Tristan told Rory that he would drive her home, but since she came with her car, he followed her to her house. When they arrived in Stars Hollow, they drove to Lorelai's and Rory's house. Tristan got off his bike and took the helmet off. He arrived at the house a few minutes earlier than Rory.

When she pulled up, Tristan walked to her car door and opened it for her.

"Always the gentleman, I see." Rory said with a smile, stepping out of the car.

"Of course. Some things I just don't forget." He replied with a smirk.

They walked to the porch, but before Rory could take another step, Tristan took her hand and whirled her around, so she faced him. She looked up into his handsome face and he looked down into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I had a great time tonight" Tristan said, staring intently into Rory's eyes and placing his hands on her hips.

She gulped before she replied. "Me too."

"Good. I'm glad that you did." He said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So…"

"So…"

"Good night."

"Yeah, right. Good night to you too. Sleep well."

"Thanks you too."

"Ok."

"Ok…well, I think I should go inside then." Rory said still looking in his eyes.

"Sure. Go ahead." Tristan said loosening his grip on her hips to let her go.

Rory staid on front of him for a few seconds longer, before she turned around and walked up the steps of the porch. She looked inside her purse for her keys, but before she could reach for them, Tristan came up behind her and turned her around to pull her against his hard chest. She was surprised and saw his intent look on her. His heart was beating faster than normal and her hands were beginning to sweat from the close contact with him.

Tristan leaned down and placed his mouth next to her ear. "I think I forgot something." He whispered silently.

"What?" she asked just as silently.

"This." He said and placed his hands firmly on both sides of her head, before he laid a soft kiss on her lips.

Rory's eyes widened and she dropped her bag when she felt his lips on hers, but soon leaned into him and kissed him back. He was surprised to see her respond to his kiss, but was very content about it. The kiss was soft. Nothing forcing them to rush it into anything more serious. He was lightly sucking on them and ran his lip over her bottom lip, receiving a moan from her. Tristan's hands started to wonder down to her hips and caress them softly, while Rory's hands found the back of his head to let her hands stroke through his hair.

His lips were so warm and soft that Rory totally forgot what was happening around her and when the kiss ended she found herself blushing and out of breath. Her eyes were glued to his chest and her breathing was erratic. Tristan placed two fingers under her chin and slowly lifted it to meet her eyes. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw that she hadn't even totally realised what had happened, but had enjoyed it just as much as he had. Her blush was burning bright on both her cheeks.

"That was…" Rory began.

"…amazing." Tristan finished. "So, no regrets?" he asked and saw how Rory shook her head. "Good, I'm glad." He said and gave her a smile that told her that he didn't regret it either.

"So, good night. _Again_." Rory said sheepishly.

"Yeah, good night again." Tristan replied, kissing Rory's temple to reassure her that he had really enjoyed the evening with her.

He let his hands drop from her hips and turned around, walking down the steps of the porch. Before he got on his bike he turned back around to look at her.

"Hope to see you soon." He said with a twinkle of happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

"Bye." He said and got on his bike, placed the helmet over his head and drove off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in the air and a tingling feeling on Rory's lips.

Rory reached for her bag that she had let go when Tristan kissed her all so suddenly and looked for her keys. When she found them, she placed them inside the lock and turned to hear the promising 'click' that it had opened. She walked inside and walked to her room. When she got there, she dropped herself on the bed and sighed. What just happened out there?

**A/N – Okay, this chapter was completely Trory. I hope you liked it, so please review and tell me what you think about it. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Until the next chapter. : )**

**Thanks and bye,**

**McLoving Grey's**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I am really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was busy and it's vacation, so I did a lot of chilling. I hope you haven't forgotten about the story yet. Please enjoy.**

Rory lay on her bed, thinking of the past events that had happened. How could a person be so frustrating one minute and so sweet the next? He seemed so distant sometimes and cold, but before he behaved like someone who was always a sweet and caring person all his life. Tristan was a real mystery to her.

But right now she needed sleep. She would process the rest tomorrow. Maybe make a pro - con list to see what was good or not and drink a few cups of coffee to get her brain working in the first place. Everything was good. As far as she knew.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Tristan's apartment, things weren't as clear, as they were to Rory. He couldn't believe what kind of stunt he had pulled. Why did he kiss her like that and why did she kiss him back? There was no reason for her to like him. All he had been doing was annoy her until her blood was boiling, but today. Today he showed her a side of him that he didn't even know he had.

He talked about himself, without even realising what he was saying to her. He could have been talking about anything in the world, but why about himself? He didn't know why. Was she someone he could trust? Trust and loyalty where things that had to be earned, before he would admit that the person deserved them or not. Tristan didn't trust anyone though.

His friends yes, at least to some extent, but Rory? How could he already trust her? He didn't even know anything about her. Yes, she grew up in a Fairytale town with characters that would never show her what the real world was like. However, there was still a chance that she would turn her back on him. Something he wouldn't be able to handle.

Why was everything so complicated right now? His life, to the people around him, always seemed complicated, but he always made it easy on him.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tristan walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Who's there?" he said into it, annoyed by the intruder.

"It's me buddy, Finn." Finn said into the phone, clearly drunk.

"What the hell do you want Finn?" Tristan asked walking over to the couch and making himself comfortable, knowing that when Finn called, it would take a while.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to check in and see how you were. Logan told me about the attack. Everything okay with you? You still alive and breathing? If not, then can I have your stash of liquor? Please." he asked moaning at the headache that was slowly kicking in and placing his hands over his eyes.

"Well, if I weren't, I wouldn't be here talking to you now, would I? And no, you can't have my liquor. You have enough alcohol to feed every person on this damn planet." Tristan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. So true. Why didn't I think of that before?" Finn mused, tilting his head to the side and scratching his neck.

"'Cause you're drunk and once you're drunk, you don't think straight. Actually you never think straight." Tristan replied.

"Well, that might be because I'm always drunk. Not many days go by where I don't have my beloved alcohol at home, waiting to be drunk by their master." Finn said burping into the phone and moaning at the headache. Where did I place those damn pills he thought? My head is ready to explode.

Tristan's face contorted. "Okay, that's enough. I don't wanna hear anymore about your whining, or your burping, so fuck off and leave me alone. I'll see you tomorrow anyways. There is something that is called work and since I seem to be the only one who is capable of doing so, I gotta sleep, before I go around and shoot all you whacko's, so you leave me the hell alone, got it?" Tristan said utterly annoyed by Finn and his drunken talk.

"So true. I need my beauty sleep now anyway. Don't wanna show up tomorrow all pissed and angry. No one will be happy when Finn isn't happy. I'll se ya tomorrow then. G'Night boss."

"Night." Tristan said into the phone and hung up.

**A/N – I know that this is just a filler and I'm sorry, but at least I updated, right?!? Well, tell me how you liked it, or hated it. Constructive criticism always welcome.**

**Thanks and bye**

**McLoving Grey's**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Read and enjoy. :)**

One thing that Rory couldn't do, although she really wanted to, was sleep. Her brain just wouldn't stop thinking about the past events. She knew that there was only one person, except her mum, that she could talk to and that person was Jess. Rory got out of bed and walked to the telephone. She grabbed it and padded back into her room. Getting comfortable on her bed, she started dialling Jess's number.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 11:30 and Jess was already in bed because he had to get up tomorrow for work. He was having a wonderful dream, when suddenly the phone rang and woke him up. He snapped out of sleep right away and sleepily rubbed his eyes, while reaching over to the night stand where the phone was annoyingly ringing and disturbing his peaceful rest. Who could be calling him at this hour he thought?

"Jess? Are you there?" Rory said into the phone waiting to hear an answer.

"'Course I'm here. Where else would I be? Oh my god, did something happen? Are you okay? Why are you calling at this hour?" Jess said hectically into the phone, worried about Rory's safety.

"I'm fine Jess. Geeze, calm down. Nothing out of the extraordinary happened. Don't be so panicked when I call." Rory said with a chuckle and a sincere smile on her lips.

"I can't help it." Jess said and blushed a little. "I've always looked out for you. Couldn't imagine anything happening to you, you know that, so stop teasing. So, is everything okay then?" Jess asked more relaxed than before. His shoulders slumped back down and his hand went through his hair to tame the wild, black mess that kept falling into his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I woke you up. I hope you're okay with that." Rory asked hesitantly.

"Of course. You know that I'm always there for you Ror. So, what's up?" Jess asked letting himself fall back onto the bed, placing one of his hands behind his head and the other on his bare stomach, while holding the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Okay, how do I start this? I…. you know that Tristan came to Stars Hollow, right?"

"Yes, I do. I actually told him where you lived, if you don't remember. Still sorry about that by the way."

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine. I just…so when he came here, he said that he wanted me to meet him at the park, outside of Hartford."

"At the park? Wait, Tristan wanted you to meet him? At a park? Whoa, I mean why? What did he want from you Rory? He didn't do anything to you or? You're fine, right?" Jess asked getting a little agitated.

"Yes, I'm fine Jess. Stop worrying about me so much. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And yes, he wanted me to meet him at the park."

"So? You went?" he asked curious.

"Yes, I went there and we talked." she responded.

"You talked? All you two did was talk? I don't believe you. You wouldn't be calling me at 11:30 at night, to just tell me that you met Tristan at the park and talked to him. There's got to be something more than you're actually telling me Ror. Now spill. What is it?"

"You're right. That's not the only reason why I called you. I wanted to tell you that Tristan and I kind of kissed after he brought me back to the house." She said scared of how Jess would react to the news.

There was a deathly silence where none of them spoke a word, until Jess finally ended the silence with an exhausted sigh.

"I knew this would happen. Tristan can't let off of beautiful girls. Especially ones like you that not only have the body, but the brain as well."

"Oh Jess. I don't know what to say. It just happened and I would lie if I said that I regret it. I don't regret it, but it did leave me a little confused. I promise nothing else happened. He wasn't rough or anything like that and he did not force the kiss upon me either, ok? You hear me?" Rory asked anxious about his reaction.

"Yeah, I heard you alright. I just…I just want you to be careful, alright? I can't always be around and protect you, and being around Tristan means that you need protection. Not of him, don't get me wrong here, but there are a lot of people that would like to see him fall. He is a pretty high society guy out there and that doesn't always get him popular with the people. You get what I'm pointing at? Jess asked rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yes, I understand. Thanks for everything you have done for me Jess. You are truly a good friend. I promise I'll be careful, alright? I will not do anything stupid that might put me in danger. I'm really glad you took it in such a good way." Rory said exhaling. The weight that was trying to crush her lungs slowly stopping.

"Why wouldn't I take it ok? I mean, yes, Tristan might not be my favourite person for you to hang around with, but I love you Ror and I want you to be happy, with whoever you choose to be with. And if that person is Tristan, then I wish you all the best." Jess said sincerely.

"Oh Jess, I love you too. I never thought you would get this emotional with me and over the phone if I may add." Rory said with a little snicker.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. Oh and I nearly forgot to mention something." he added quickly.

"What?"

"There will be no smooching or anything else with tongue with Tristan around me. Understood?" Jess asked trying to get the mental image of the two kissing out of his head.

"Understood." Rory replied with a smile, content about the situation. Everything was good now. Jess took it well and the rest will work out its self.

"Now go to bed before the whole conversation sinks in and I may say something that I will regret tomorrow." He said and pushed his head further into the pillow, exhaling loudly to show his sleep deprived self.

"Alright. I will let you get back to your rightfully needed sleep and I will see you soon. Good night Jess. Sleep well and dream sweet." Rory said finally able to go to sleep herself.

"Night Ror." Jess said and took the phone from his ear and pressed the button to end the conversation. Be careful. I love you, he thought and fell into a deep slumber.

Rory did the same thing. She put the phone back on the receiver in the hallway and changed into her pj's. While crawling into bed she thought about how good Jess has been to her all these years. He really is a good friend when you need him. With that thought, Rory too fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I guess I need to apologize for the delay, but hey, I got a life and school and dogs, so I can't do everything at once. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it wasn't Tristan/Rory, but I needed to write about Jess's reaction too.**

**But don't think that Jess loves Rory or anything like that. They are just good friends and like each other. Nothing more and nothing less.**

**I would love you guys to review and tell me if it was good or bad. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Thanks and bye**

**McLoving Grey's**


	10. Chapter 10

AN – Sorry that I made you wait for so long. I must admit I nearly forgot about the story. Schools just been very hectic and stressful. I apologize profusely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Monday morning Tristan and the rest of his gang filed into the meeting room to discuss today's plan. Every body sat down on their usual chair, with their usual cup of coffee and the usual eager face to make money. Except Jess. He seemed to be a little off today. The reason for this mood was the call he had with Rory last night. He wasn't sure how he felt about all this. Two of his best friends…together. This would be a pretty weird day today.

After the meeting Jess walked into Tristan's office and shut the door behind him, so nobody could hear the conversation that they would have.

Tristan looked up from his paper work to acknowledge Jess presence and gestured for him to take a seat.

"So, I guess Rory told you what happened between her and me?" Tristan said bluntly with a little devilish grin on his lips.

"You guessed right." Jess said back holding his stare while lowering himself into the chair opposite from Tristan.

"And, what do you want now? I hope you know that it's none of your business. So don't give me any shit about it, alright? She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need a protector. Meaning I am not gonna talk to you about it." Tristan said leaning back in his black leather chair.

"I know that it's none of my business what you do, but Rory is my business. I have known her for a long time now, and I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want her to be one of your women that you forget about after a week. She's special. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"And how the fuck would you know, that I would dump her like trash after a week, huh? Maybe she means something to me…or maybe she doesn't. Anyhow, it does not concern you. I do whatever I like, with whom ever I like. So, you better stay out of this Jess. I won't say it twice." Tristan said getting a little annoyed by Jess telling him about his track record with women.

"Fine, but don't forget. If you ever hurt her, I'll be around and if I have to, I'll kick your ass. You don't fool me. I know she's something different to you too, otherwise you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of finding her." Jess said and turned around, leaving Tristan in his chair with a confused look on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory meanwhile left early in the morning to go to Luke's to get her usual caffeine load and then she drove on to the newspaper. Walking to her office, she already saw the pile of paper that was waiting for her today. She didn't mind having a lot to do. She actually enjoyed being busy. Busy like a bee.

The people in the offices were all very nice people too. She got along with them fairly well and they always took breaks together to talk about their articles. There was an interesting mix of people working at the newspaper. Some of them came from Yale or Harvard, some even from Princeton and others were long time journalists. None of them had any problems in welcoming new members to their little group.

At lunch time Rory would go to a little café around the corner and she would enjoy a nice hot cup of coffee. She would always sit at her usual table that was free when she came in and the waitress named Beth would bring her the coffee as soon as she saw her come in. Beth and Rory weren't friends, but since Rory stopped by nearly every day to drink her coffee, they would occasionally talk about random things that were on their minds.

After lunch Rory would go back to her office and finish writing her papers. At around 5 o'clock she would be done for the day and head back home to her mum. She always had everything planned out. Occasionally she would also drop by the book shop on her way home and let herself fall into the brown leather chair, to sink into a peaceful state of bliss and go into the land of books.

There she would forget the time and when she would look up from her book, she would see that it was already 6 o'clock. So, she would quickly shut the book and put it back from where she got it from and head home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tristan looked up from the pile of papers that he was looking through and stretched his legs. He held his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn and looked out the window. It was a clear, bright day. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing the clouds overhead.

He got up from his chair and walked out of his office. The people that walked past him greeted him, but he just walked on, ignoring their polite greetings and heading out of the building. Once he was out, he let out a deep breath. Letting his hand run through his hair, he noticed that he forgot to comb it this morning. He nearly overslept anyway. He kept hitting the snooze button, until he only had 20 minutes left to get ready. The only thing that he did was jump into the shower, without waiting for the water to get warm and quickly rinsed the sleep off of him. After a quick shave and forgetting to dry his hair, he put on one of his suits with the matching shoes and tie.

Now he was standing in front of his business and the only thing he craved for was a cup of coffee. He knew that some of his co-workers went to a coffee shop around the corner a few blocks away, so he decided to go there and try the place out. The coffee couldn't by any worse than at his firm, so he decided to give it a try.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory too, had had enough of her work load, so she thought about going to the café and freshen up her energy. A good cup of coffee would do the trick. 5 minutes later she opened the door to the café and walked in. Beth noticed her and went right behind the counter to get her the usual.

"Hey Rory, how are you doing?" Beth asked politely, when she placed the steaming cup in front of Rory.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine Beth, thanks for asking. And how are you doing?" Rory asked, taking a small sip from the cup.

"Well, you know. The usual. Can't really complain. Gotta get back to work now. See you around." Beth said and walked over to another customer.

"Yep, see ya." Rory replied and went back to drinking the burning hot liquid.

5 minutes later she was done with her first cup, ready to order a second when she noticed that some of the people in the café were looking towards the entrance door that had just jingled seconds before. Rory turned her head towards the entrance and saw someone she would have never guessed to see again so soon. Tristan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tristan pushed open the door of the little café, where he hoped to get a good cup of coffee and not the crap that they sell at his firm. The bell jingled indicating his entrance. However, before he could take another step from the threshold, he noticed a girl sitting at a table alone, who looked very familiar. Suddenly her head turned in his direction and their eyes met.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rory Gilmore. What was she doing here, or was he just imagining things? This couldn't be, right? Nonetheless, it could. Rory Gilmore, the girl he had kissed and been out with once, was sitting across the room.

"Well, well, well, look what Santa has brought in." He smirked walking over to her, flopping down in the free chair across from her.

"Hey Tristan." Rory said a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Rory." He replied smirk as wide as it can be. Noting the redness on her cheeks he reaches towards her. "You get all hot and riled up when you just see me, huh? I like that." He said and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, watching her face.

"Don't be an ass Tristan. Not everything is about you." She said rolling her eyes and pulling away.

The waitress walked over and Tristan ordered himself a large cup of coffee as did Rory.

Leaning back in his chair, he watched her. "You look nice." He stated, looking in her eyes.

"Uhm, thanks, I guess. So what are you doing here?" she asked trying to change the topic looking into her empty coffee cup.

The waitress came back over and placed the coffee in front of both of them. He didn't look up, but said short thanks for both their coffees, before answering Rory's question.

"I'm taking a break from work. Thought I'd come here and try out the coffee, since the one at my place sucks. Some people recommended this place." He said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah, that's why I come here too. The coffee at my place isn't very good either. And it's nice in here. Not too many costumers to ruin the ambience." She replied with a small smile taking a large sip of her coffee aswell.

"Hey, let me ask you something." He said smirking and leaning forward taking her hand in his, rubbing his thumb slowly over hers watching her startled expression by his action.

She looked surprised at his gesture, but tried not to let it show. "Okay, sure, go ahead." She replied interested to hear what his question would be. If only he could stop rubbing his thumb along her hand so she could actually concentrate.

"We're doing a guys night in tonight. How would you like to join us? Nothing major, just hanging out, spending some time together. You know, chill."

Rory thought about it. "Well, I'm not sure if I have time. I usually meet up with my mum when I get done with work. She thought about doing a movie marathon, since we haven't done that in a long time and eat chunk food. Lots and lots of chunk food. And then…" she rambled but Tristan interrupted with a chuckle, placing one finger to her lips to get her to shush.

"Oh come on, you have to come. It will be fun, I promise." he said winking at her. "A little different than what you do with your mum I suppose, but definitely not any more boring. Come on Rory, don't be a spoilt sport. I bet you will really enjoy yourself after a while." He tried to reason pushing her to agree.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean I wouldn't know anybody from there, so…" she trailed of, not sure what to say.

"You know me, and believe me that's enough. And Jess will be there too, if that makes you feel any better." He said watching her think about his suggestion.

"Okay, fine, I'll come. But if I wanna go, then I'll go, no holding me back." She said finally giving in to his request, though telling him that she had every right to go when she wanted to.

"Of course." He replied with a smirk knowing that he would make her time worthwhile.

"Why do you keep smirking like that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea whatcha talking about Gilmore. I'm just happy you're coming. 8:30 by the way so don't be late."

"Yeah, sure. You seem like you're up to something. I'll figure you out, I can promise you that."

Oh yeah, that's my girl. Feisty I like it. You can take all the time you want to figure me out he thought. His smirk grew even further.

"Ok then," he said getting up from the chair coffee in hand." I'll see you later tonight then. Can't wait and I'm sure neither can you." He said with a wink getting her to blush again, which then turned into a playful glare.

"You keep telling yourself that." She replied eyeing him carefully.

Walking towards her, he leaned down and whispered "Wear something nice for me tonight. I like dresses the most, give you a lot of access." He smirked and heard her breath hitch. "See you tonight, Rory." And with that said he placed a soft kiss on her jaw, lingering a little before pulling away, seeing the blush on her cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N – All right you guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it didn't have a lot of Rory and Tristan interaction, but that will definitely change in the next chapter.

What does Tristan have in mind when he talks about a 'guy's night in'? Curious to find out? Well, then leave me a review so that I see that you are still interested in the story.

Thanks and bye

McLoving Grey's


End file.
